isekai_nonbiri_nouka_manga_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Races of the World
Overview The world of Isekai Nonbiri Nouka has many different races of people reside on this world. Many whom do not get along, some that do. Like most living beings on the world, they can use magic. This article features brief descriptions of these people. Animals while not fully sapient are not listed in this unless shown to be sapient (thinking like person). *'Humans ': General People of this world, whom have bad habit of warring with other races and themselves. They've been known to be at war with Demon Kingdom. *'Demons ': Resemble Humans with no physical difference whatsoever, they can employ great deal of magic where humans cannot. *'Vampires ': Resemble humans, they relay on blood in order stay healthy. They unlike myth, can stay outdoors during the day with little issue and can use magic. They can live for centuries, they do not rarely breed since they can make blood packs (change someone) to create a new vampire. *'Angels ': Winged Human like people, few in number. They can employ magic, and sometimes worshiped in early days of civilization. They are nomadic people with only favorite places to go and mingle among their kind. *'Beastmen ': These half-human, half fur-based animal, is breed humanoids whom reside in mountains. They're known for their metal wears and have lost wars against humans, reducing their numbers to few villages. *'Elves ': Pointy eared humans, noted for their beauty and their keen minds. There are different types of these human like people, High Elves, Elves, and Dark Elves. Among them, the High Elves numbers have dwindled to few, only females survive among after series wars where many their men and children were lost. *'Dragons ': Powerful beings, whom rule regions. With the ability transform into gigantic flying lizards can transform into a human resembling beings. *'Nyunyu Daphne' : They are plant-based humanoids which appear change from a human female and change to small talking tree stumps whom originated from east of Howling Village. They are similar to Dryads, however the Nyunyu Daphne in stump form required to be rooted in soil to feed as well access to sunlight. They use stump since they are ignored, while as full tries they are treated more harshly as trees. They heal faster and resistant to pain while as a tree stump form. They are good with magic.Manga Chapter 93,96, Dryad are introduced and vague explanation of the species. *'Centaurs ': Humanoid species which have the upper body of a human and lower half of a horse. They are good soldiers and strong enough carry human if they so desire too. *'Minotaur': Race of large humanoids which mainly resemble humans and bull Horns protruding from their heads. Unlike Minotaurs of legend, the Minotaurs are peaceful people appear to thin and weak unlike those who do have specialized in war.''Manga Chapter 95 - Minotaur background info revealed. Gallery Isekai-nonbiri-nouka (Dryad).jpg|Nyunyu Daphne Minotaurus & Centaurs (Size Comparison ).jpg|Minotaurs & Centaurs Isekai-nonbiri-nouka (Tia - Lead Angel ).jpg|Angel Isekai-nonbiri-nouka - Ru Rurushi (Vampire).jpg|Vampire Isekai-nonbiri-nouka (Zabuton the demon spider & Kuro).jpg|Demon Spider Isekai-nonbiri-nouka (Kuro & Yuki and their first litter).jpg|Inferno Hound isekai-nonbiri-nouka (Human).jpg|Human References Category:Reference Pages